Il y a
by Youwan
Summary: "Zack, tant de choses à te dire, si peu dîtes. Mes pensées te parviendront-elles? Et les tiennes, qu'en fait-tu? Penses-tu à moi?" Il y a tant de choses qu'ils voudraient se dire. Laissez-moi vous les écrire. OS. ZackxCloud. Pas vraiment de spoil. Fanfic qui date d'il y a trois ans, je vous la fait partager. Bonne lecture ! Un peu poétique sur les bords, excusez la rêveuse.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Square Enix a tout. J'ai mes idées quand même et mon imagination qui s'emballe. Et voilà, j'écris.

ZackxCloud. Pardon pour les fautes, je me suis relue mais sait-on jamais.

~.~.~

* * *

Zack quand je pense à toi,

Il y a ta vie, comme un astre immortel enflammé qui ne demande qu'à aimer.

Il y a tes yeux, d'un bleu sans fond, dans lesquels on se perdrait pour mieux planer comme une feuille sur l'Océan, eux qui ont vu tellement de chose, eux qui préfèrent se fermer pour se réfugier dans l'immense tour de cristal qui entoure ton cœur et empêcher tout intrus d'y pénétrer par mégarde. Eux qui signifient tant. Malice, joie, peine, douleur. Amour. Tes yeux me disent tout, tout ce que tu n'oses dire.

Il y a ton sourire, qui me réconforte, qui me dit "Accroche-toi à la vie, Cloudy!", qui me console, qui me transporte dans un autre lieu, dans une autre époque, où le soleil ne s'arrête pas derrière les nuages noirs. Chaleureux, accueillant, boudeur. Ton sourire est un éclat dans mon monde.

Il y a ton rire, qui bien que quelques fois enfermer au jardin de ton âme, s'en échappe souvent. Bon sang, dans ces moments-là, tu brilles comme de la poussière d'étoile mêlée à des millions de couleurs célestes, telle une magnifique symphonie. Zack, ton rire est précieux. Ton rire est salvateur. J'en devient égoïste à vouloir le garder...

Et puis.. Il y a ton monde, si joyeux, si beau, si enfoui dans ta mémoire comme si tu pensais que les rêves d'enfants sont illusoires ... et ton ciel t'appartient, tu peux y faire régner la pluie ou l'éclat prenant de cette source de chaleur qui réside au fond de ton cœur. Tu es comme un grand enfant qui a grandit trop vite. Un enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Tu souris à la vie, la remercie. Et tu pars dans une guerre sans mercis.

Mais surtout.. Moi, je sais des choses que d'autres ne connaissaient pas vraiment. D'abord, il y a tes lèvres qui m'invite toujours à les rejoindre quand je me perds dans de noirs souvenirs. Elles s'amusent, me raniment, m'asphyxient d'amour et d'envie, me soufflent un désir caché.

Ensuite il y a ta confiance qui s'accorde à la mienne, elle, qui s'accroche à la tienne. Quoique les gens disent, tel un réverbéré allumé pendant un soir d'hiver éclairant une sombre ruelle, tu apparaît dans le froid comme une leur d'espoir. Tu me crois, et si je mens, tu souris tristement. Tu ne me mets pas en doute, même si tu sais. De toute façon, je ne peux pas vraiment te mentir. Juste, je ne peux pas.

Pour finir, ah.. Il y a ta bonne humeur. Celle que le monde croit qu'elle ne va jamais disparaître tellement elle est omniprésente de part sa chaleur que ton sourire. Elle illumine ma vie dans les moments durs. Elle ne m'oublie jamais, même au coeur de la nuit. Elle me comble de joie. Tu la partages, la fait rayonner. C'est un peu ta marque de fabrique. Zack Fair, enchanté, bonne humeur sur pied, pile électrique à tout heure, pour vous servir sans heurts!(1)

Si tu savais combien les mots me manque. Je voudrais juste ajouter quelques syllabes qui déchirent ce silence devenu bien trop pesant.

" Je t'aime. " murmura-t-il, s'échappant de ses pensées. Parole réelle, pure et si intense, d'une pensée discrète et pourtant si vraie.

Zack fut surpris; il regarda le petit être émitouffler dans ses bras. Ah, s'il savait..

* * *

Cloud, quand je pense à toi,

Y' a ton sourire, qui resplendit comme une fine pluie d'étoiles filantes à travers le ciel sans nuage pour disparaître dans les méandres de la nuit.

Ton cœur, d'un rouge presque flambant continuellement, qui scintille jusque dans le néant, si pur ...

Il y a aussi caché au fond de toi, des qualités et des talents que tu ne connais pas. Tu as souvent peur, mais je serai là. Je te les montrerai. Tu verras.

Il y a ta beauté, que tu essayes de cacher, comme une rose qui se referme si on la touche trop vite, tes émotions sont si subtiles, si magiques ... qu'elles nous font oublier toutes épines. Regarde-toi. Tu vois du négatif là où je vois du positif. J'aime tes yeux bleus, tes cheveux si doux, ton teint pâle. Regarde-toi. Tu vaux plus que ce que tu ne penses.

Il y a ta flamme, un ange qui essaye de vivre de son mieux. Et dans ton esprit, après toutes étincelles, disputes et colères, coups durs et larmes, cette flamme se ravive immédiatement, si tu es auprès de celui que tu aimes. Je serais là. Je serai ton briquet(2), ta chaleur, ta vie.

Il y a ta mélodie, que j'ai moi-même décelée, et que j'ai aimé recomposer pour te prouver mes sentiments. Si douce, si amer, si belle. Tellement toi.

Il y a tes larmes, qui sortent rarement de leur antre mais que plusieurs fois je vois perler en secret quand tu me crois endormi. Je te surprend alors en te prenant dans mes bras. J'y peux rien, je n'aime pas te voir triste. Le monde ne peut plus te faire de mal, je suis là. Je te rassure, te chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille. Tu souris, ris, t'endors. Demain est un autre jour.

Il y a cette danse du futur, que tu refuses continuellement de mener, comme si tu crois qu'elle va s'arrêter. L'avenir, tu n'y crois pas, tu n'y crois plus. A part une fois, où tu m'as dit que tu espérais que je sois ton futur. Mais je le suis déjà, Cloud. Je suis là, aujourd'hui ! Et demain ! Et dans cinq ans, je ne suis pas près de te laisser partir. Je ne suis pas près de te laisser t'envoler, du moins, sans moi.

Ah. Et puis.. il y a ton avenir, semé d'embûches, ton destin si difficile à trouver, et à comprendre, tes choix que tu feras comme si tu y étais forcé par la roue de ta destinée. J'ai mal pour toi, j'ai mal pour eux, j'ai mal pour nous. Je te l'ai promis, je serai là. A moi d'honorer cette promesse sans faillir.

Il y a ton charme qui me fait chavirer, tu es si fragile et pourtant il n'y a que toi qui touche mon cœur. J'ai envie de t'offrir des cookies, voir ton air surprit puis ravit. J'veux t'offrir un bijoux bleu, comme tes yeux. Voir comment tu rougis. Je veux m'offrir à toi. Et toi, tu ris d'un rire cristallin et me disant "Zack ! T'en fais trop. J'suis bien là, dans tes bras. Restons simplement comme ça."

Il y a ton ombre, en perpétuel mouvement, elle qui se joue de tout mais qui reste collée à toi, elle qui s'amuse à aller et venir, glisser, se cacher sous tes pieds, et s'agrandir ... encore elle qui se penche, qui se mélange, qui se fond dans la mienne, et les nôtres qui disparaissent dans un soupir ...

Il y a ton espoir, que tu tentes de dissimuler, de peur qu'il soit bafouer, qui malgré tout comme la lune dans la nuit noire continu de grandir jusqu'à atteindre des sommets, mais lui il ne disparaît pas en soufflant, non, je le jure. Il se dissimulera dans le vent et laissera les feuilles aux reflets dorés le porter jusqu'à moi. Lui, il n'a qu'une envie: Se libérer de la cage où tu l'as enfermé.

Et n'oublie pas, le monde croit en toi.

Et il y a l'éternité ... Là où je t'attendrai, là où nous ne serons pas séparés, là où les secondes se perdent sur la terre comme de fines gouttes, là où je t'aimerai sans que tu doutes, là où la vie nous offre une nouvelle chance. Là où mon sang bouillonne d'impatience, là où les battements de cet organe si précieux te reviennent de doit, oui, là-haut, où je donnerais tout pour toi. Je t'attendrais, n'ai crainte.

Si tu savais combien les mots me manque. Je voudrais juste ajouter quelques syllabes qui déchirent ce silence devenu bien trop pesant.

" Je t'aime, moi aussi." murmura-t-il, s'échappant de ses pensées à son tour. Parole réelle, pure et si intense, d'une pensée discrète et pourtant si vraie.

* * *

(1): ._. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça.

(2): Hm. J'ai pas retrouvé le mot que je voulais mettre. Donc voilà, Zack est un briquet.


End file.
